He Would Always Be In There Hearts
by JohnCenaXTrishStratus
Summary: John and Trish confess their feelings to each other but,not long after that something sad happens..Characters:Trish,Ashley,Torrie,John,Rey and Randy..PLZ R


1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anybody**

**Characters: John Cena, Trish Stratus, Ashley, Rey Mysterio, Torrie and, Randy Orton**

**Pairings: John and Trish (You can say), Rey and Ashley, Randy and Torrie**

**He Would Always Be In There Hearts**

Trish Stratus woke up in an uncomfortable hospital chair as then memories came flooding back to her from last night.

_**Flashback**_

_Trish, Ashley, Rey, Randy and, Torrie were all at a club dancing and having fun._

"_Torrie, I'm gonna go out and get some fresh air" Trish said_

"_Ok" Torrie said_

_Trish then made her way out the smokey club and started to walk around when she stumbled over something she thought was a rock but, it turned out when she looked down it wasn't a something it was a someone and, that someone was none other then an unconscious_****_WWE Champion John Cena laying in a pool of his own blood._

_**End of Flashback**_

Trish****sat there staring at the motionless body of John Cena. When they got to the hospital last night the Doctor had told Trish that he had been beaten and then stabbed. When the blade of the knife entered it just missed heart and punctured a lung and he lost a tremendous amount of blood.

Then Trish's cell phone rang, it was Ashley

"Hello" Trish said

"Finally I got a hold of you. What happened last night you left the club to get some fresh air but you never came back in. Where are you?" Ashley asked

Trish sighed "I'm at the hospital"

"What are you doing there? What happened" Ashley asked

"Just come to the hospital, I'll explain when you get here" Trish said hanging up before she could say another word.

Trish walked over to the hospital bed and took John's hand in hers

"John I'm sorry for who did this to you. I know we don't really talk a lot but I've always had these feelings for you I can't describe but, I'll always be here to help you get through this" Trish said

As John laid in that hospital bed he looked so weak so, helpless so...so different. That wasn't the John Cena that she knew.

"Trish" She heard a someone say

She turned around to look and it was Ashley and Rey

"Hey" Trish said going over to them and giving them a hug

"What happened?" Rey asked

"Take a look for your self's" Trish said walking over to the bed. Rey and, Ashley followed

"W...What happened" Rey asked once he saw one of his best friend's lay unconscious in that hospital bed

"Last night when we were at the club I went outside to get some fresh air and I tripped over something I thought was a rock but, it wasn't it was John laying there in a pool of blood. He was beaten badly then he was stabbed" Trish said

"I'll be right back I'm gonna go call Randy" Rey said as he left the room

"Hello?" Randy said answering the phon

"Randy" Rey said

"Rey what's wrong you sound like your about to cry" Randy said

"It's John" Rey said

"What about John?" Randy asked

"He's in the hospital" Rey said

"What happened?" Randy asked

"He was beaten badly and then stabbed last night" Rey said

Randy fell silent for a couple minutes

"I'm coming over" Randy said hanging up

When Rey walked back in the room he had tears in his eyes as did Ashley and Trish. When Rey walked over to them Ashley got up and gave him a hug.

"I cant believe anybody would do this" Rey said

"Me either" Ashley said still in the hug

"How is he?" Randy said as he and Torrie walked in to the room. He walked right over beside John's bed and, stared down at the motionless body as a tear slid down his cheek. Torrie then walked over and hugged him. It was about 2 hours later Rey, Ashley, Torrie and, Randy decided to go get some coffee.

Trish was sitting on the side of the bed with John's hand in hers

"John come on please wake" Trish said

All of a sudden the grip on Trish hand tightened

"Trish?" John asked groggily

"Ya John" Trish said

"If...If I don't make it I want you to know I...I love you"John said "I have for a while now"

"John I love you to" Trish said

John then leaned up and kissed Trish and, Trish kissed back

A minute later they pulled apart

"Trish" John groaned " I think this is...goodbye"

"No John don't say that" John said as she started to cry

"I'm...sorry Trish. I love you. I wish I would of told you that sooner" John said squeezing her hand gently

"I love you to John" Trish cried as she brought John hand up to her heart

All of a sudden there was a loud Beep coming from the monitor he was hooked up to. Trish started to cry as Doctors and Nurses came rushing in and tried to save him. So Trish had to leave the room.

A couple minutes later a Doctor came out with his head bowed and sighed "Miss Stratus, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but...we lost him"

"NOO" Trish screamed as she started to cry harder

"I'm sorry" The Doctor said then he left

Trish then made her way back in the room as all the Doctors and Nurses left. She walked over to the bed and sat down and grabbed his hand in hers and cried

Then Torrie, Ashley, Randy, and Rey came back in with the coffee and noticed Trish was crying.

"Trish what happened? And please don't say what I think your gonna say" Randy said

"We...We lost him" Trish cried

Randy froze and dropped the coffee he had in his hands

"No!" Randy cried

Torrie, Ashley and, Rey all started to cry

"You wanna know the last thing he said to me?" Trish asked looking up at the ceiling as tears rolled down her cheeks "He said...He said he loved me. And I love him to"

"Aw Trish" Ashley said rushing over to her side and giving her a hug as they both cried

Torrie was comforting Randy as they were both crying and Rey was crying as made his way over to Ashley and Trish and hugged both of them.

On that day they lost a friend but, John would always be with them. Maybe not physically but he would always be in the memories and in there hearts.


End file.
